Secret potion
by gxgirl-93
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at World International Academy and the magic club couldn't be any busier with their special love potion and one student after another asking for the use of the potion to gain the one they love. Human AU, multipairing.


The magic club of World International Academy had always been a mysterious place at the school and the same could be said about the three students that inhabit the darkened club room, Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Bondevik and Vlad Lupei. But there was always one day of every year that the students of the school came knocking at their door and that day was Valentine's Day.

"Well lads Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Do we have enough supplies for the potion?" Arthur looked at his friends and fellow club members.

Lukas nodded his head and Vlad grinned showing off his one extended tooth.

"Well then shall we get started on this years batch?"

The trio gathered around the small cauldron in the centre of the room with the indigents for their potion in their hands. "Well seeing as how last year we ran out of the potion; this year we'll be doubling this years batch."

Arthur looked in his spell book that contained the recipe for the potion. _"Ok Rose water, check. Honey, check. Peppermint leaves, check. And cocoa powder, check."_

Lukas and Vlad nodded in agreement as all three remembered the embracement of last year when they ran out of their potion and ingredients and had to turn away their fellow students who came to them for help.

"Lukas add the two bottles of Rose water and Vlad add that entire jar of honey."

After the ingredients had been added they were mixed until they were completely mixed together and then the cauldron was heated up. After thirty seconds the heat to the cauldron was turned off.

"It's the peppermint leaves next, right Arthur?"

"Yes Lukas. Can you hand me two handfuls of them please."

Lukas passed Arthur the peppermint leaves. Once Arthur had the peppermint leaves in hand he placed them into a pestle and motor and began to crush them into a fine powder. Once Arthur was happy with the consistency of the powder he added it to the potion mixture and turned the heat to the cauldron back on for another forty-five seconds.

"Vlad the cocoa powder if you would please."

"Sure Arthur. How much are we adding this year?"

"Just a little more than last year should do the trick."

Vlad added the last ingredient to the potion. Arthur then mixed the potion in a clockwise direction roughly ten times.

"All right that should do it. Now it will just have to cook for five hours and then it will be done."

 _Knock knock_

The trio looked to the door of their club room as they heard the knock. Lukas was the one who went to see who it was. As he opened the door Lukas saw the captain of the soccer team.

"Oh hola amigo."

"Can we help you?"

"Who is it Lukas?" Arthur called from the other side of the room.

"My name is Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

"Oh yes you're the captain of the soccer team, right?"

"Sí."

"Well then captain Antonio did you come to our humble magic club for something important?"

"Sí. I was wandering if you had any of that love potion?"

"We do, but it won't be ready till tomorrow."

"Oh ok. I'll come back tomorrow then." Antonio scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We can put a vile of it on reserve for you if you would like."

Both Arthur and Antonio looked at Lukas. "I-If that is possible then yes thank you that would be wonderful."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Fine, when it's done we'll put one aside for you to collect tomorrow."

After Antonio left Arthur shut the door to the club room. "Well then lads," Arthur looked at Vlad and Lukas "I have a feeling that this is going to be a good year for us."

After the trio had finished clearing up the club room from their work they headed to their individual classes for the day; whenever one of them had a chance they went back to the club room to check on how the potion was doing, making sure that it wasn't cooking too quickly or that it wasn't boiling over. As the day had progressed Arthur, Lukas and Vlad had all received request from their fellow students for love potion; especially those who didn't get the chance last year.

At the end of the school day the five hours had passed and Arthur, Lukas and Vlad found themselves back in the club room all happy the potion was done and was perfect. They spent the next hour pouring the potion into small glass viles that they had prepared during lunch, putting the aside the number of potions for those that had reserved one.

"So how many reserves do we have in total?"

Arthur looked the list that they had written up and counted up the number of names on that list, surprised at how many of their students had seem keen on having their potion. "We seem to have a total of twenty reserves. Let's hope that there will still be enough left over for the rest of the students who will be wanting the potion this year."

Lukas and Vlad nodded in agreement as all three continued to sort out the love potion ready for the next day, which seemed like it was going to be a busy one.

"Arthur, Lukas" both looked towards Vlad "are we going to do what we did last year and make sure that there is at least one of us in here at all times?"

Both Arthur and Lukas nodded in reply to Vlad's question.

Once they had finished they grabbed their school bags and made their way out of the school building, they had finished at roughly the same time as all the other school clubs, so that meant having to deal with the school jocks of the football team such as Alfred F Jones and Mathias Densen.

Arthur, Lukas and Vlad were quick to say their goodbyes before going their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Alfred and Mathias were walking out the school building after finishing up on today's football practice, when Mathias bumped shoulders with Alfred.

"So Al."

"What is it Mathias?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up; you got your eye on any special girl?"

"What does it matter to you Mathias?"

"Oh come on man you can tell me if you do. I'll even tell you who I've got my eyes on."

"It's Lukas from the magic club."

Mathias' jaw dropped at Alfred's sentence. "H-How did you know?"

"Dude you make it way to obvious. Whenever he walks past you just zone out and look at him."

Mathias scratched the back of his head as he laughed. "Hahahahaha, when you say it like that I guess that it is obvious."

"Way to obvious dude. What surprises me is that Lukas doesn't seem to tell you to stop when he notices you looking."

"What! Then . . . then maybe I have a chance yes."

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow dude."

Alfred left Mathias jumping up and down like an idiot as he made his way home.

 _"It's not like I can easily tell him that there is someone that I like. He's so stubborn and sharp tongued and always has his nose in some sort of book and when he's reading that book he looks so cute and he's so smart and . . . and . . . and I'm completely head over heels for him. Maybe I should go for that 'love potion' that the magic club make every year. But what if he's there? I just wouldn't be able to think straight then. Oh man what do I do?"_

Alfred carried on walking home lost in his thoughts and didn't even know that he walked into his brother as soon as he walked through the front door of their family home.

"Oh so sorry Mattie, I was thinking and I didn't see you."

"That's ok Al. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Alfred scratched the back of his neck as he remembered what he was thinking about just moments ago. "Just thinking about Valentine's Day that's all."

Matthew went red in the face at what his twin brother had said. "Oh yeah that's coming up in the next couple of days."

* * *

The next day Arthur, Lukas and Vlad were in their club room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it lads." Arthur opened the door to the club room to rind that Antonio was standing on the opposite side.

"Hola amigo. I've come to get the love potion."

"Of course, come on in."

"Gracias." Antonio followed Arthur into the club room closing the door to the room behind him. "Thanks for putting one on reserve for me yesterday."

"Well you weren't the only one to ask for a reserve order yesterday." Arthur walked over to one of the tables in the room that was placed against the walls of the dark club room.

"Really wow. Seems like you're gonna have a busy day this year."

"That's what we're hoping for."

Arthur picked up one of the small glass viles that had been put aside for the reserve orders and handed it to Antonio. "Here you go Antonio, one love potion." Arthur handed Antonio the love potion.

"Oh thank you so much amiogo. You charge for the potion don't you sí?"

"Yes we do. It's the only way we can afford to do this every year. And before you ask its five dollars." Lukas said from one of the other tables in the room.

Antonio reached into his jean pocket and handed the money over to Arthur. He was about to leave when Arthur stopped him. "Before you go you should know how to use it."

Antonio looked to Arthur and nodded his head.

"You place a small drop of the potion on your lips and then you have to kiss the person of your choice on the lips as well. Now this potion doesn't make the person fall in love with you, forced love just isn't right. But it will allow that person to realise that you love them and vice versa. And it will be more potent on Valentine's Day understood?"

"Sí, and thank you once again for this."

"Best of luck for tomorrow."

And with that Antonio was out the door of the club room, but it wasn't long before there was another knock at the door and another student asking for a love potion. Before classes had even started for the day all the reserve order had been collected and paid for. Arthur, Lukas and Vlad had planned a rota for the day to make sure that one of them would be in the club room; they knew that lunch time would be the busiest time of the day.

As the day had progressed the number of potions in the club room had lessened in numbers, it seemed like every student in the school was wanting the love potion this year. Arthur was currently in a study period and was in the club room on his shift and it was knock on the club room door after the other so no studying was done. When the bell rang Arthur slumped down in a nearby chair.

 _"I'm going have like five minutes to rest before the next lot make their way here. But thank goodness its lunch now so that means Lukas and Vlad will be here soon."_

When the door to the club room opened Arthur was about ready to groan but when he saw Lukas and Vlad he just sighed in relief.

"Woh been busy Arthur?"

Arthur just looked at Vlad and rolled his eyes. "Yes and we're probably about to get even busier now that it's lunch."

Lukas and Vlad went to put their school bags down next to Arthur's. "Oh hey Lukas when I was in here earlier you won't believe who came in?"

Lukas looked at Vlad his normal blank expression not changing. "Who?"

"Mathias Densen. You know that guy that's always looking at you in the hallways."

"Oh just great. Thanks for the heads up Vlad."

"No problem Lukas."

 _"Should I tell Arthur that Francis Bonnefoy came in to . . . nah. Actually it might be funny to see his reaction."_

"Also Arthur."

"Yes Vlad."

"Francis came into."

"Oh dear god no, not him that stupid frog." Arthur started to repeatedly bang his head against the nearby desk.

Vlad just laughed at his friend's reaction.

"You said that on purpose didn't you Vlad."

"Yep."

The door to the club room opened slightly. "Oh um sorry to disturb eh."

"No, no it's quite alright. How can the magic club be of service to you . . .?" Arthur stopped banging his head against the desk and looked to the person standing at the door.

"Oh um Matthew, Matthew Williams. I was . . . wanting to . . . oh maple . . . to get a love potion."

"Ve~ I want to get a love potion to. My names Feliciano by the way"

"Of course. Lukas two more potion please."

Lukas handed Arthur two of the potions who in turn handed them to Matthew and Feliciano.

"They're five dollars each and you'll need to know how to use them."

Matthew and Feliciano handed the money to Arthur who explained how to use the potion to each of them. Feliciano left the room skipping with delight and talking about pasta. Matthew left the room much quieter than Feliciano did, saying a quick thank you before closing the door behind him. There was a few minutes peace and quiet before the door opened again to reveal someone that Arthur didn't want to see other than Francis.

"I-Ivan what brings you here?"

"I came to get a love potion."

Lukas walked up to Arthur and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Arthur why don't you take a break and get some lunch. Me and Vlad can handle things for a bit."

"Ok Lukas." Arthur was quick to grab his school bag and make his way out of the club room and head to the school canteen, wanting to get as far away from Ivan as possible.

Once Arthur had left the room Lukas looked to Ivan. "Love potion right?"

"Da love potion."

"That'll be five dollars and then I'll explain to you how it works then, ok?"

"Da that is fine."

When Arthur returned to the club room he cautiously peaked into the room to see if Ivan was still there. "Phew Ivan's gone." Arthur re-entered the room lunch now in hand. "He really gives me the creeps when he's around."

"That's why I suggested that you take a break whilst he was here."

"Once again thanks for that Lukas."

"Pardon the intrusion. I was hoping to get a love potion."

"No that's ok. Come in we don't bite . . . "

"Thank you. My name is Ludwig."

"Ok Ludwig. Here's your love potion."

"Danke. Is there any instructions on how to use."

Arthur explained how to use the potion to Ludwig, who wrote it down on a small notebook that he took out from the pocket of his jeans. Ludwig thanked the trio and left after handing over the payment for the potion.

The rest of lunch break was the same, multiply student coming to the club room all wanting to get their hands on a love potion. There was so many at one point that Arthur, Lukas and Vlad had at least three students each to deal with. And by the end of lunch break they were all exhausted with nearly their entire stock of potions being depleted.

Arthur was once again slumped down in a chair only now getting the chance to eat the lunch that he had bought earlier. "I don't know about you lads . . . but I am knackered after that."

"I'm drained. What about you Lukas?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted too."

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. "Damn it I better get to class. Vlad you're in here next right."

"Yep. Then its Lukas."

"Alright I'll see you two later then."

"Bye Arthur." Vlad and Lukas said in unison as Arthur left the room.

Lukas was the next to leave the room. Vlad had just gotten comfortable in the chair that Arthur had recently vacated when there was a knock on the club room door.

"Argh it's open."

* * *

The school day had finally come to an end and Arthur and Vlad found themselves once again back in the club room selling the last few of the love potion to the students that preferred the quite that came with the end of the day.

"Well that was the last potion just now right?" Lukas asked

"Yeah. That was the last one at last. Nearly every student in the school must have gotten one this year."

"It defiantly feels like that Vlad. But at least we didn't have to turn away any students this year, so at least we made enough."

A few minutes passed before Arthur spoke. "Well then lads I don't know about you but I'm going to head home and get some rest." Arthur stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to where the trio had placed their school bags. Lukas and Vlad stood up as well and went to get there bags as well. They left the club room, not forgetting to lock the door behind them and then slowly walked to the exit of the school building and once outside they bide each other goodbye for the rest of the day and parted ways.

Alfred was walking out of school when he got tackled from behind by Mathias. "Hey Al dude."

"Hey Mathias. What's got you more cheerier than usual?"

Mathias dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a small vile. "I got this today."

"Is that the 'love potion' that the magic club makes every year?"

"Sure is dude. I'm gonna use it tomorrow on Lukas."

"Why am I not surprise dude."

"Oh come on dude, you should have gotten one and use it on anyone that you wanted."

Alfred just brushed off Mathias and continued walking home.

 _"Even if I did go to get one of those potions, there would have been a very high chance the he would have been there. And I probably would've bottled it as soon as I saw him. Oh man that would have been so un cool and un-heroic of me to do."_

Alfred continued to walk home as he thought about what Mathias had said to him. "Maybe I should have gotten one."

"Gotten one what Al?"

"Oh sorry Mattie I was thinkin' out loud."

"What were you thinking about Al?"

"Just . . . it's nothin' important Mattie."

"You sure Al? I mean I don't normally see you like this."

"Yeah . . . it's just . . . I can't seem to think to stop thinking about tomorrow that's all."

"I know what you mean Al. Tomorrow is all I can think about too."

"Wait Mattie do you have someone that you like?"

Matthew visibly blushed at his brother's question. "I don't know what you're talking about Al."

"Yes you are. You're as red as a tomato or something."

"No I'm not."

"Who is it Mattie? You can tell me."

"It . . . its . . . Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Wait Gil? As in the Gil with White hair and red eyes, Gil?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Wow Mattie. So you just gonna go up to him and tell him?"

"A-A-A-Actually I was gonna use" Matthew dug into his school bag and pulled out a small vile. "this tomorrow."

"Wait is that that 'love potion' that the magic club made?"

"Yeah it is. I got it today at lunch. Al is everything ok you've gone quite pale?"

"Yeah it's just . . ." Alfred got up from his seat of the sofa and walked up to Matthew and placed both his hands on his brother's shoulders. "can I use it too?"

"What?"

"I want to use to tomorrow, if there's enough left that is."

"Of course there will be, you only need a drop of it and it looks like there's enough for three."

"Thanks Mattie. Could you explain to me how to use it?"

"Sure thing Al."

Matthew spent the rest of the afternoon explaining to his brother on how to use the love potion. He was quite surprised at how much attention that his brother had, seeing how he was known for losing interest in something if he deemed it to be boring.

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_

It was lunch time and Arthur, Lukas and Vlad were standing by Arthur's locker all knowing that anytime soon the students that had bought their love potion the previous day would use it on the one that they love. They were all keeping a close eye out to see which student was going to be the first one to act. Lukas had been the first to spot one of the students using the love potion.

"Guys over there, the first is Antonio."

Arthur and Vlad looked to where Lukas had pointed to and without a doubt it was Antonio they saw using the potion and walking up to a very grumpy looking Lovino Vargas.

"Hola Lovi."

"What do you want you tomato bastard?"

Antonio scratched the back of his neck. "Well you see . . . it's ummm . . . I wanted to say-"

"Whatever, I need to go and find my stupid brother." Lovino started to walk away from Antonio

"Wait Lovi." Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm.

"What is it?"

Antonio pulled Lovino in close to him and placed his lips against Lovino's. Lovino had tried to push Antonio away at first but found himself melting into the kiss and even kissing Antonio back.

"I love you Lovi."

"About time you said it."

"Guys we've got another one over there." Vlad had pointed out. Arthur and Lukas looked and saw Feliciano and Ludwig facing each other both looking very nervous. Feliciano had been the one to break the tension between the two of them; he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and placed his lips on Ludwig's. Ludwig had wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and pulled him in closer.

"I love you Luddy."

"I love you too Feli."

Vlad looked to Arthur. "They both used the potion. There aren't going to be any problems with that right?"

"Most likely not. But just to be on the safe side over the next week let's keep an eye on the pair of them just to be safe." Lukas and Vlad nodded in agreement.

"Lads we've got another over there." Lukas and Vlad looked and saw a very shy Matthew walking up to a very cocky looking Gilbert.

"H-H-Hey Gil."

"Oh hey Birdie. Is there something that you wanted with the awesome me?"

Matthew didn't say anything, he just stood there nervously playing with the sleeve of his red hoodie, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Gilbert.

"Birdie is everything ok?"

Matthew still didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed the collar of Gilbert's T-shirt and pulled Gilbert towards him connecting their lips in the process. Gilbert was shocked at first, but happily pulled Matthew in closer to him smirking into the kiss.

"I love you Gil."

"Ich liebe dich zu Birdie."

"Hey Ivan's over there." Vlad pointed out. Lukas and Arthur looked and saw Ivan walking up to Yao.

"Privet Yao, are you ok?"

"Hello Ivan aru, shi I'm ok. Is there something that you wanted Ivan?"

"Just this Yao." Ivan placed his lips against Yao's. Yao had placed his hands on Ivan's arms as he kissed Ivan back.

"I love you Yao."

"Aiyah, finally you said it."

The trio saw one student after the other use their love potion to the one they loved.

Lukas adjusted his school bag and looked to Arthur and Vlad. "I'm going to head to my next class guys. I'll see you later."

"See you later Lukas."

"Keep an eye out for Mathias man."

Lukas started to walk away from the group, unaware that Mathias was sneaking up behind him.

"Hey Lukas."

"What do you want Mathias?" Lukas just scowled at Mathias

"Oh come on Lukas don't be like that."

Lukas turned away from Mathias and continued walking to his next class. Mathias had been quick to catch up to Lukas, and when he did he pushed Lukas against the lockers and placed his lips against Lukas's.

"I love Lukas."

"Annoying, I love you to."

Arthur and Vlad had seen what happened and Vlad had a grin on his face. "Looks like Lukas has been got then."

"Definitely looks like it. I best get going before that frog finds me." Arthur turned around and opened his to get his books out.

"Ok Arthur. I'll see you later." Vlad started to walk away

"Later."

Alfred was standing by his locker holding the potion that Matthew had gotten in his hands. He was looking towards Arthur as his grip on the vile tightened. Alfred tried to steady his breathing trying to work up the courage to do what he wanted.

 _"Ok Al you can do this. You are a hero after all."_

Alfred was about to take a step away from his locker when he saw Francis Bonnefoy walking down the hall holding something in his hand and Alfred could clearly see that Francis was looking towards Arthur. Alfred knew that Francis had a crush on Arthur.

 _"No, no, no, no, no if Francis gets to Arthur then there goes my chance."_

Alfred wasted no time in using the potion in the way that Matthew had explained to him the previous day and quickly walked up to Arthur.

Arthur had finished get out the books that he needed from his locker and closed it and started to walk in the direction that Alfred was walking in. He didn't get far before Alfred grabbed him and didn't get the chance to say anything before Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur had dropped the books that he was holding; he couldn't believe who was kissing him the guy that he had secretly watched during football practice and games was kissing him.

 _"What? No way, is Alfred Jones kissing me? Why?"_

Arthur carded his fingers into Alfred's hair and started to kiss him back and Alfred placed one hand on the back of Arthur's head and the other on the small of his back.

As Francis was walking down the hall about ready to use the potion that he got the previous day he had noticed that the object of his desires was kissing Alfred Jones.

"No mon petite lapin." Francis had let go of the vile as he fell to his knees.

Alfred pulled away from Arthur for a brief moment and they just looked at each other.

"Hey."

"Hi. W-Why did you do that all of a sudden?"

"Because dude I've had this massive crush on for so long and I couldn't lose you Francis. No not a crush, I am in love with you Arthur."

"Well thank you for saving me from that annoying frog and . . . well . . . I've kind have been watching you during football practice and games as well so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm . . . in love with you too."

"Really dude?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Alfred enveloped Arthur in a tight hug.

"Alfred love its getting a little difficult to breathe."

Alfred loosened his hold on Arthur. "S-Sorry about that I was just really happy. Hey there's still some time before lunch ends, do you want to go the cafeteria and grab a quick bit to eat or something to drink?"

"I would love to." Arthur quickly picked up his fallen books and walked alongside Alfred heading towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Arthur on Saturday do you want to go on a date? We could go see a movie or something."

"I would love to Alfred." As they walked their hands brushed up against each others before Alfred took a hold of Arthur's, intertwining their fingers in doing so.

* * *

 **A/N: just a small oneshot for Valentine's day, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **so many ships. also I just want to say that this was based off a cmv idea I have to the song 'Black Magic' by little mix.**

 **I hope that everyone had a nice day for all of us (in and not in relationships). i'm now going to go and curl back up with all my plushies to make it feel as if I have someone.**

 **don't forget to fav, follow or review you guys are amazing.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
